Precious Time
by Fujiwara Hana
Summary: Kalau waktu bisa dibeli, Sasuke rela menukarkan seluruh hartanya untuk menebus waktu yang telah ia lalui dengan ketidakpedulian menjadi waktu, memori yang berharga dengan Hinata/SH/OS/AU/RnR?


_Kalau saja waktu bisa dibeli..._

 _Semahal apapun itu..._

 _Pasti akan Sasuke usahakan..._

 _Walaupun akan menghabiskan seluruh harta kekayannya..._

 _Karena,_

 _Kebahagiaan adalah harta yang termahal yang pernah ia mimpikan..._

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Precious Time (c) Fujiwara Hana**

 **SasuHina**

 **Romance, Angst**

 _ **Happy reading**_

Sasuke menggeram sembari menjambak rambutnya yang sehitam arang. Keadaan dirinya sangat berantakan, seperti kondisi hatinya. Sudah beberapa botol minuman keras ia habiskan untuk menghabiskan waktu malam ini sembari mengingat kesalahan di masa lalunya yang sampai sekarang masih ia sesali.

" _Sasuke-kun aku membuatkanmu kopi, kutaruh dimeja ya?"_

Masa lalu yang ia ingat pahit. Sepahit kopi yang biasa wanita itu suguhkan untuknya. Kopi hitam yang selalu berakhir di tempat sampah dekat meja kerjanya. Dan Sasuke tidak mengerti bagaimana wajah wanita itu yang tersakiti melihat dimana kopi buatannya berakhir.

" _Sasuke-kun air hangatnya sudah siap. Baju yang kau pakai hari sudah kusetrika dan sudah kutaruh di kamar."_

Suara wanita itu sama. Berapa kali Sasuke mendiamkannya, mengacuhkannya, tidak membuat wanita itu merasa jengah karena baktinya kepada sang suami tidak pernah dihargai. Ketika Hinata kembali ke kamar ia mendapati tidak ada siapapun disana. Di atas sprai terdapat sepasang kemeja dan celana kerja yang masih seperti tadi. Hinata hanya tersenyum sedih.

" _Sasuke-kun bisakah mengantarku ke TK? Hari ini Kakashi-san izin berlibur."_

Tidak pernah Sasuke peduli. Baginya tidak ada yang berharga selain dirinya sendiri. Dengan dingin ia menolak permintaan istrinya. Hinata hanya tersenyum maklum menyadari bahwa suaminya adalah orang yang terlalu malas berurusan dengan orang yang menurutnya tidak penting.

Pernikahan kaduanya tidak didasari dengan cinta. Kedua orang tua mereka menjodohkan mereka untuk kepentingan bisnis semata, itulah yang Sasuke ketahui. Oleh karena itu, ia selalu berangkat kantor sepagi mungkin dan pulang kantor semalam mungkin.

Dan setiap ia pulang, ia selalu disuguhi pemandangan dimana Hinata tertidur di meja makan dengan menggunakan lengannya sebagai alas bantal. Makanan yang tersaji masih lengkap dan terlihat enak walaupun sudah dingin. Sasuke sempat berpikir, seberapa besar kesabaran istrinya itu? Kemudian Sasuke akan pergi menuju kamar begitu saja, melewati istrinya yang mungkin besok pagi akan merasa pegal karena tidur dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman.

" _Sasuke-kun?"_

" _Hn."_

" _Bisakah hari ini kau pulang lebih cepat?"_

" _Tidak."_

" _Tapi... sekarang kan hari-"_

" _Aku menginap di rumah Naruto malam ini."_

Andai Sasuke menyanggupi permintaan Hinata. Andai ia tak menginap di rumah Naruto malam itu. Pasti peristiwa itu takkan pernah terjadi. Rumahnya dirampok. Sasuke yang kalap langsung tancap gas setelah menerima telepon dari Ino, tetangganya. Sampai di rumahnya, ia menyusuri segala penjuru ruangan dan menemukan Hinata tengah tergeletak bersimbah darah di sekitar perutnya. Hinata tak sadarkan diri. Dengan secepat kilat Sasuke membopong tubuh ringkih Hinata. Hatinya mencelos mengetahui betapa rapuhnya Hinata. Ia tak bahagia bersama Sasuke. Ia menderita karenanya. Tulang berbalut kulit pucat tampak mengganjal ketika Sasuke membopong tubuhnya. Kegelisahan seperti ini... apakah Sasuke mulai jatuh hati pada isrtrinya?

"Hinata bangunlah."

Sasuke memohon namun Hinata tak mendengar. Jemari Sasuke menggenggam sebelah tangan Hinata, berharap dengan begitu Hinata bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang tulus dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke menyesal. Sangat. Kemana saja ia selama ini? Mengapa baru sekarang ia bisa melihat ketulusan istrinya, Uchiha Hinata?

Perlahan kelopak yang menyembunyikan permata bening terbuka, menampilakan mutiara yang begitu indah dipandang. Hinata menyipitkan mata, belum terbiasa dengan cahaya di sekitarnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_? Mengapa menangis?"

Nada keheranan Hinata membuat Sasuke terbelalak. Ia langsung menatap Hinata yang telah sempurna membuka matanya. Senyuman manis Hinata tak luput dari pandangannya. Setelah terlalu lama menatap, Sasuke mengelap air matanya. Ia senang Hinata sadar.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

Genggaman Sasuke semakin mengerat. Membuat Hinata terheran akan sikap Sasuke yang sangat aneh menurutnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ aneh sekali."

"Maaf."

"?"

"Maafkan segala kesalahanku."

Hinata diam sebelum mencerna ucapak Sasuke yang sarat akan penyesalan. Jemarinya alik menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak merasa kau telah berbuat salah, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Tap-"

"Sst-" telunjuk tangan Hinata yang lain membungkam mulut Sasuke. Tatap matanya teduh membuat Sasuke tenang. "yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Buatlah pengalaman menjadi sebuah pelajaran berharga bagi kita, dengan begitu kita bisa berbuat lebih baik dalam hidup kita nanti." Senyuman tulus Hinata lagi-lagi muncul membuat Sasuke tambah menyesal mengapa tidak dari dulu ia menyadarinya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

Senyuman Sasuke muncul dengan tidak terduga.

.

.

"Berdasar hasil pemeriksaan, umur Nyonya Uchiha Hinata tinggal satu minggu lagi. Ini disebabkan perutnya yang sobek terlalu dalam, dan ternyata sayatan pisau telah mengenai lambungnya."

Lutut Sasuke melemas mendengar pernyataan dari dokter. Otaknya mendadak disfungsi. Dengan pandangan kosong ia terduduk di kursi tepat di belakangnya. Dokter yang berbicara pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke bersama kesedihan mendalam.

Sasuke menumpukan sikunya pada paha, kemudian menangkup wajahnya yang terlihat sangat berantakan.

Inikah karma untuknya? Karma karena tak menghargai dengan apa yang telah Kami-sama berikan padanya?

Baru saja ia mengecap apa yang disebut kebahagiaan.

Mengenal apa itu kasih sayang, ketulusan, dan kelembutan yang telah Hinata ajarkan padanya.

Sasuke berdiri menghampiri ruang tempat Hinata tinggal beberapa hari ini. Ia membuka pintu dan berjalan ke arah Hinata terbaring.

"Hei sudah merasa baikan?" tanyanya lesu.

Hinata yang sebelumnya melamun memandangi jendela kini menoleh, wajahnya agak lebih pucat dari biasanya. "Hm kurasa begitu. Kau terlihat murung Sasuke- _kun_ , apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang terjadi. Hanya saja kupikir... aku tidak pernah membuatmu bahagia selama disisiku." Kedua tangan Sasuke saling menggenggam berharap dengan begitu kegelisahan di hatinya dapat berkurang. "Apa ada sesuatu yang sangat kau inginkan? Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku."

Tatapan Hinata kini beralih memandangi langit-langit seraya berpikir. "Ah ya, ada hal yang sangat kuinginkan." Bola mata Hinata tampak berbinar-binar.

"Apa itu? Pasti akan kukabulkan."

Hinata mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku ingin sekali Sasuke- _kun_ meminum kopi buatanku, memakai baju yang telah kusiapkan untukmu. Dan kemudian makan malam bersamaku, di rumah kita. Itu semua yang sejak dulu kudamba-dambakan." Kedua ujung bibir Hinata naik. "Aku ingin sekali merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang istri yang baik, seorang istri yang selalu bisa membuat suaminya tersenyum dan bahagia karena telah menjadikanku sebagai istrinya."

Sasuke terenyuh. Hatinya mencelos. Perkataan Hinata terasa menohoknya.

Sesederhana itukah?

Sesimpel itulah kebahagiaan seorang Uchiha Hinata?

Ingin rasanya Sasuke memaki diri sendiri. Mencela dirinya, bagaimana bisa ia menjadi seorang yang sangat tidak peka terhadap istrinya.

Satu minggu lagi ya...

Waktunya bersama Hinata...

Kebersamannya bersama istrinya tercinta...

"Besok aku akan mengabulkan permohonanmu. Besok aku akan meminta izin dari dokter untuk membawamu pulang sehari." Sesak di dada Sasuke semakin terasa. Udara yang ia hirup seperti beracun yan sedikit demi sedikit menggerogoti paru-parunya.

Hinata kembali menyunggingkan sebuah senyum hangat. "Terima kasih, Sasuke- _kun_."

Yang Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa 'besok' tidak ada dalam kehidupan Hinata. Uchiha Hinata telah terbujur kaku di ranjang rumah sakit, meninggalkannya sendirian. Air mata Sasuke tumpah seketika. Raungannya bagaikan orang kesetanan. Ia memaki dokter yang mendiagnosa bahwa Hinata mempunyai waktu seminggu untuk hidup. Jika saja Naruto tak ada disitu, mungkin sang dokter telah babak belur.

"Jangan pergi, Hinata."

Racauannya melemah. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata yang beranjak dingin.

"Kumohon. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk pulang hari ini? Kau telah berjanji untuk membuatkanku kopi? Menyiapkan baju kerjaku? Dan malamnya kita akan makan malam bersama di rumah kita? Kau berbohong, Hinata."

Air matanya tak berhenti turun. Membanjiri wajah Hinata yang berada di bawahnya. Air matanya mengenai tepat kelopak Hinata, terlihat seperti Hinata juga tengah menangis. Bersedih bahwa waktunya sangat sedikit untuk mengecap kasih sayang suaminya.

Pemakaman beranjak sepi setelah hujan menghiasi pemakan Uchiha Hinata. Kini tinggal Sasuke sendirian. Ia mengelus batu nisan yang mengukir nama istrinya.

"Kau benar-benar meninggalkanku?" ia tersenyum kecut. "Tapi tenang Hinata, aku takkan meninggalkanmu. Kau akan selalu kuingat. Disini." Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangannya ke dadanya sembari menutup mata.

Uchiha Sasuke pulang dengan lesu. Naruto yang ikut ke pemakaman sempat menawarinya untuk menemani, namun Sasuke menolak. Saat ini ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Meresapi memorinya bersama Hinata.

" _Tadaima_."

Tidak ada sahutan yang biasanya ia dengar dengan lembut.

Berjalan dengan gontai ia membuka pintu kulkas dan menemukan kue tart cukup besar dengan tulisan 'selamat hari jadi pernikahan kita yang pertama' ditulis dengan krim putih. Ia yakin Hinata membuatnya pada saat ia menginap di rumah Naruto. Sasuke menggotong kue itu ke meja kerjanya kemudian duduk.

Ia mengambil sebuah kertas dari sakunya. Kertas yang ia temukan di meja samping ranjang Hinata di rumah sakit. Ia menemukannya tepat ketika ia sedang menangisi kepergian Hinata. Ia belum membacanya.

 _Dear Sasuke-kun,_

 _Suamiku yang tersayang dan tercinta,_

" _Kuharap dengan kepergianku tidak membuatmu sedih. Ketika kau menemukan tulisan ini aku tahu aku telah pergi. Maafkan aku tidak sempat memberi salam perpisahan padamu. Kami-sama terlalu sayang padaku sehingga ia dengan cepat memintaku untuk menemuinya : ). Oh ya, apakah kau sudah melihat kue tart yang kubuat untuk hari jadi pernikahan kita? Kau sudah memakannya? Aku tahu kau tidak terlalu suka manis, jadi aku membuat lelehan coklatnya agak pahit, mungkin kau akan suka. Sebenarnya aku ingin memakan kue itu bersamamu tapi sebenarnya tidak banyak waktuku. Kau tahu Sasuke? Aku pernah bermimpi bisa membangun keluarga besar bersamamu. Setiap akhir pekan kita berlibur ke pantai bersama putra-putri kita. Di taman Konoha juga tidak apa-apa, yang terpenting kita sekeluarga berlibur. Aku pernah bermimpi bahwa aku mempunyai satu orang putra dan satu orang putri darimu. Kau memberi nama mereka Uchiha Daichi dan Uchiha Tsugumi. Ah aku belum memberikanmu ciri-ciri anak kita? Daichi dan Tsugumi sama-sama berambut gelap, tentu saja karena kita juga berambut gelap. Mata Daichi sepertiku dan bola mata Tsugumi sepertimu. Mereka sangat lucu dan imut. Mereka berdua sangat tampan dan cantik, seperti orang tuanya hehehe. Ah kurasa sudah tiba waktunya untukku. Sudah dulu ya. Sampai jumpa kembali, Sasuke-kun._

 _Yang sangat menyayangimu dan mencintaimu,_

 _Uchiha Hinata_

Sasuke meletakkan kertas itu di meja. Kemudian dengan tersenyum ia menghadap ke depan.

"Hinata bisakah kau memotongkan kue ini?" Sasuke tersenyum kemudian menggeser kue tart ke depan kursi di hadapannya yang kosong.

"Lihat, Daichi dan Tsugumi sudah tak sabar ingin mencicipi kuenya."

Sasuke menarik kursi di sebelah kiri dan kanannya agar lebih dekat ke meja.

"Daichi- _kun_ kau mau potongan besar atau kecil?" Sasuke berbicara ke arah kursi kosong di kanannya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah kiri. "Dan Tsugumi- _chan_ kau sebaiknya potongan yang kecil saja agar tidak gemuk dan tetap cantik seperti Mamamu." Sasuke tampak mengusap-usap udara kosong. Ia tampak seperti tengah mengelus seorang anak kecil yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ayo semuanya berdoa, yang tidak berdoa tidak akan Papa ajak ke Pantai Amegakure."

 **END**

AN : errrr enggak kerasa angst-nya yah? Maafkan author abal ini T.T karena saya sebenarnya tidak rela kalau sasuhina nggak bersatu.

Makasih yang udah luangin waktu buat review di fic saya sebelumnya : ) XD

See you in next story ; ) XD : D


End file.
